User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew:Chapter9
Chapter nine: My secret son POV: Falin Cerenbus I walked silently through the crowded halls, squeezing through people, avoiding eye contact at all costs and body contact even more so. I stopped in front of my father's office, knowing he was in there, waiting for me. I raised a shaking hand and pushed open the door, walking in. "Father?" I asked quietly, stepping into the dimly lit office and waiting for my eyes to adjust. When they did, I saw my father sitting at his desk, working on something, his black clothing blending well with the darkness. He stared at me, with the same black eyes that were my own. "Don't just stand there, boy. Come in." He told me, looking back down at his papers as though they were more important than I was. I hurriedly did as he said, closing the door and walking closer to his desk. Knowing he demanded full privacy of what he did and when, I didn't even bother trying to sneak a peek at what he was working on. I just kept my little black eyes locked with his. The suspense was killing me, as he ignored me and continued writing. I swallowed nervously. "Y-you wanted to see me?" I asked. "Yes, sit down." He told me, not even looking up. I did as he said, slipping into the chair in front of his desk. I continued staring at him expectantly. "What have I told you about staring, it's rude." He muttered, glaring at me as he set down his quill. I looked away, swallowing. "Sorry father." I whispered. I met his gaze since he was paying attention to me all of a sudden. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring at me. I felt uncomfortable under his gaze, as always. He said I had inherited his ability to stare holes in things, but I personally believed he was still better at it. I shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?" I asked. "You are friends with the Malfoy boy, correct?" he asked thoughtfully. I blinked, furrowing my brow. "Sort of, I don't think he really likes me though…. He… he knows." I added that part quietly. He nodded, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "I know, I saw him staring at us during potions a few weeks ago." He replied, brushing it off. "You're not mad?" I asked, confused. "I don't see how it can be harmful for him to know, unless, of course he tells someone…" He began. I smiled. "He can't. I used a Fidelius charm on him." I told him, proud of myself. "Stop grinning, you look like an idiot." My smile quickly vanished. "Don't overestimate your abilities, you're sure you used it correctly?" he checked. I nodded. "Answer me correctly, I didn't raise you to speak with your head." He told me. I swallowed again. "Yes sir." I whispered. I shifted again. "I was wondering… why you wanted to know if we were friends?" I asked. He nodded. "Ah yes." He murmured. "I want you to keep an eye on him. I can't all the time, as I have other duties to attend to, but you, however, are in each and every class he is. I want you to stay with him." He told me. I gave him a puzzled look. "Why-" I began. "Don't question me, just do it." He replied, picking up his paper and handing it to me. "Give this to madam Pomfrey." He told me. "Yes sir, it's just… is there anything in particular you want me to watch for?" I asked. He stared at me for a moment. "I just want you to watch him. Make sure other students don't mess with him, make sure he doesn't have any more panic attacks, make sure no one puts potions in his food that could be harmful to him. Just… keep a protective eye on him." I nodded slowly. "Yes sir." I replied. "Good." He went back to writing. I stared at him for a moment, then stood and picked up my books again. "Bye… father." I whispered, opening the door. "Falin." He called just before I walked out. I turned to him. "…Thank you." I stared at him for a heartbeat, then smiled and walked out. I thought about my life for a while as I headed for the hospital wing to start my mission. Father had told me my mother had died giving birth to me. I can't say I believed him, as I remembered my mother, but I never brought it up. It was a sore subject for him. Father had told me, ever since I was young enough to understand, that no one could ever find out he was my father. And so, he named me Falin, which meant 'my secret' Cerenbus, which meant 'son of' and then Snape, which meant Snape. Therefore, my name meant 'my secret son' or 'Secret son of Snape' I always used my middle name as my last when I met new people. Father forbade me long ago to make friends if I told them my real last name, so instead I used my middle name. I stopped just outside the hospital wing, building the courage to enter. I finally did, and went in. Madam Pomfrey was on me in an instant. "Are you hurt?" She asked. "No." "Are you sick?" "No." "Are you here for lessons in healing?" "No." "Are you here to help in any way?" "No." "Is there an emergency I should know about?" "No." "Then get back to class." She snapped. "Professor Snape gave me this." I handed her the paper he had been writing on. She looked at it, nodding as her eyes scanned it. "Oh, yes. Very well." She smiled at me and ushered me in, placing a bony hand on my shoulder. I walked in, over to Malfoy's bed where he was laying, staring up at the ceiling. I stood there for a while, watching him as madam Pomfrey went back to her office. I came over to stand beside the bed. His eyes moved to me. I saw something flash behind them when he realized who I was. "What do you want?" He demanded. I stared at him, unfazed. "Father told me to look after you." I told him. "Oh." He went back to staring blindly at the ceiling. I set my books down on the chair and sat on the edge of his bed. He moved slightly so that our bodies weren't touching in any way. I stared at him. He really was very boring. I looked around, crossing my ankles as they dangled from the side of the bed. "Aren't you bored?" I finally asked. He looked at me. "Not really." He replied quietly, staring at me curiously. "Surely you must have some class to go to?" He asked. I shook my head. "I can only go if you are able to go too." I replied. He made a face. "Well that's just too bad." He grumbled, going back to staring. "Surely you are healed by now?" I asked. "Not yet, I still can't breathe on my own." He sighed. I raised an eyebrow. I slid off the side of the bed and stood next to it, preparing to do something. I raised my hands above him, then, remembering that he might not like me touching him, I looked at him questioningly. "May I?" I asked. He stared at me, confused. "Go ahead…?" He said uncertainly. I nodded, placing my hands on him, one on his chest, the other on his stomach. I felt his body go rigid beneath my hands. I closed my eyes, using my exceptionally advanced healing powers to search his body for whatever was keeping him from being able to breathe on his own. I located in my mind the spell that was helping him breathe, placed there by madam Pomfrey. I kept searching, feeling his bony chest rise and fall gently under my hand. I found traces of the potions that had made him sick, traces that hadn't yet left. With a simple thought, I attacked them and they dissipated. I kept on searching, mainly in his lungs. They seemed to have been damaged by the Venomous Tentacula Juice, which tended to do that to internal organs. Silently, I wondered why madam Pomfrey hadn't done this herself. I began repairing them, pouring my own energy into my hands and feeding it into his body. I felt my hands go warm, and I knew healing was seeping from them into him. I felt him shift nervously under me. "Stop! What are you doing?" I opened my eyes, immediately stopping. I watched his terrified face as he stared at my glowing hands. "I'm healing you." I replied calmly, lifting my hands. "Don't you want that?" I asked. He stared at me as uncertainty and trust battled for dominance. He eventually nodded, resting his head back again. I gently repositioned my hands, firmly, yet gently pushing them against him, then closed my eyes and relocated the problem. I began healing again. After a few moments, I disabled the spell madam Pomfrey had cast. I felt him draw in sharply, trying to get his lungs to expand on their own. I also felt mad panic tremble through his body when he failed to be able to do so. I remained calm, pushing more strength in and helping him expand his lungs, then let out the breath, then inhale, exhale. After a while, he was able to do it on his own. I smiled, opening my eyes and stopped pushing on his body, instead, let my hands rest there gently as I stared at him as he concentrated on steadying his breathing. "Better?" I asked. He stared at me, then smiled. "Thank you." He whispered. I smiled stiffly and nodded. "No problem." I replied. I moved my hands. He inhaled sharply, obviously thinking me moving them would cause him to stop breathing, but he was able to keep going, if a bit shakily, but he still did. I gave a small smile, sitting down on the edge of his bed again. He had closed his eyes, and was breathing deeply and slowly, smiling slightly. I smiled again, pleased I was able to help him. I felt rather weak and shaky after pouring so much of my own strength into him for that healing, but I was still pleased. "Do you want me to get madam Pomfrey? She should be able to tell if you're able to go yet." I told him quietly. His eyes flashed open, and my black eyes met his molten silver ones. I secretly loved his eyes. I loved the divine blue tint they had to them. I envied his eyes greatly. My own were dark, black depths of nothing. His had soul to them. I shook myself out of it when he was nodding. "Okay." I slid off the bed and made my way wearily over to madam Pomfrey's office. "Madam Pomfrey?" I asked as I pushed the partially opened door all the way. "Yes?" She looked up from the papers she'd been working on. "Draco would like to know if he can leave yet." I told her. "Certainly not, he's in no condition to-" I cut her off. "Please come check him over at least?" I asked her. She sighed and stood. "Very well." She murmured. She followed me out to see that Draco was sitting up, his legs dangling from the side of the bed, his back facing away from us. "Ah, Draco, it seems you're feeling better." Madam Pomfrey smiled, sounding surprised. Pleased, but surprised. Draco merely nodded. After checking him over a minute, she stepped back, a shocked look on her face. "You are completely healed, young man." She told him. He just nodded and slipped off the bed, standing wobbly on his legs. I stepped forward to help him, but he pushed me away and started walking on his own. I followed close beside him, letting him know silently that he could lean on me if he needed to. "Draco!" He looked back at Madam Pomfrey as she stood there. "Go ahead and go to your dormitory, dear. Get some rest." She told him. He just nodded and kept going. I followed him. "How are you feeling?" I asked him carefully. "I'm fine." He said tersely. I was taken aback. His mood seemed to have changed drastically from a few moments ago. I recovered quickly and caught up to him. "I can tell something's wrong." I pressed, knowing I shouldn't, but I needed to know. He turned to me suddenly. "You're bloody annoying, you know that?" He growled. I stared down at him as he stared back up at me, his eyes flashing defiantly. It was, in my opinion, his way of letting me know what I did back in the hospital wing in no rights made us friends. I was really hurt by the notion. "Alright, I can see you still don't like me-" I started. "What are you playing at, anyway?" He interrupted. "I've never seen any med-witch or wizard ever in my lifetime be able to do what you just did. What makes you so special?" he demanded, stepping closer so he was right in my face. I stared back at him evenly, only having to look down slightly at the smaller boy. "I am very advanced in the healing magic." I replied truthfully. "And what makes that so?" He asked, still sounding spiteful. "Father says I was born with the gift." I replied. "What about wandless magic? It takes practitioners years to do even the simplest of spells without wands!" He cried. "As I said before, I was born with… special, powers." I replied softly. "Bloody healers." Draco hissed, looking at me when he said it, but talking to no one in particular. His eyes, the same eyes I wished I had, searched my face for a moment. "Where were you when I needed you?" He breathed, almost too softly to be heard. With that, he turned and stalked away, leaving me staring after him, mystified. POV: Draco Malfoy I stormed away from the bloody healing prodigy, feeling his morbid eyes boring into the back of my head. I moved as quickly as my weak body would allow. I felt a wave of relief wash over me as a wall was finally put between me and those hollow, sinister eyes. I didn't know what it was about him, but he completely scared the wits out of me. Nothing I can say can make you comprehend the indescribable feeling of dread and freezable terror that come over me every time he looks at me. It's as though he looks at me with guilt, or in a way that seems to say, 'I have a secret' and is daring me to find it out. What I had said to him, however, was indeed a truth. There had been a time when I'd needed him, and he hadn't been there. A time I didn't like to think about. I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I said the password for the Slytherin common room. I sighed, going in and around to the stairs up to the boys dormitory. I slipped into my bed, not bothering to change as sleep slowly claimed me. I was jolted awake, who knows how much later by icy hands on my arm. I blinked open my eyes, frost blue gaze searching for what had woken me. My eyes met those of Cerenbus' and the same feeling that he was hiding something came over me again. "What?" I demanded, feeling as though the blood in my arm where his hands were was about to freeze solidly through. Why the hell were his bloody hands so cold? "Where did you get this?" He hissed, holding up the picture of professor Snape I'd found. I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him evenly, having learned to lie through my teeth without flinching. "Liar!" He hissed, tightening his grip on my arm and dragging me out of my bed. I stumbled to my feet unsteadily. He shoved the picture in my face. "How did you get it?" He demanded quietly. My eyes scanned the room. "We're alone." He told me, seeming to read my mind. "You went in my father's room? When?" He demanded, once again, seemingly reading my mind. "I-I, w-when we… when..." I swallowed, feeling his sub-zero gaze boring into me. His face was so close to mine, I felt I was staring into the depths of his soulless eyes as I felt his cold breath on my face. I flinched, suddenly feeling the side of my face burn, right where his blood had been, that day on the train where he'd hit me. "That night we stayed up late! When I was in charge of making sure he was asleep! I went in, I found the picture, and I forgot to put it back! I didn't mean to take it, I swear!" I told him earnestly. I felt his gaze soften slightly, but he still spoke to me harshly. "Don't ever touch my father's personal belongings again." He growled through clenched teeth. I nodded rapidly and he released his grip on my arm. I immediately felt it warming as blood throbbed through it. He spun on his heel, storming away from me, his black boots clomping quietly on the floorboards. I swallowed, thoroughly shaken as I slumped down on my bed, staring after him fearfully. My gaze swept to the door as it was pushed open and all the Slytherin students walked in, talking excitedly to one another. I stared at them, feeling the burning on my face slowly subside and the warmth gradually draining back into my arm. My eyes went back to where Cerenbus had vanished behind the door to his father's room. Something was off about him. Something I couldn't understand. AN: This chapter was a bit longer! I hope you enjoyed, it was a little insight on the whole, father/son relationship between Severus and Falin. It also mystifies Falin and Draco in this chapter... so, lol. Please review? :) Category:Blog posts